Paper Doll
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Naomi was a fool for thinking she could harm Castiel and not be found out. Gabriel is not a happy camper.


**Requested by Flamenightivy, who wanted Gabriel confronting Naomi! I changed it up a bit, and I hope you still like it!**

* * *

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _-Paper Doll- Bea Miller-_

* * *

Just as Raphael had guessed, Gabriel had bee furious when he had found out about his little charge. Before asking to see Little Cassie, the Messenger had demanded to know who had the audacity to lay a harming finger on his little Cassie, and when Raphael voiced his thoughts on the one responsible he had almost felt bad for the re-educator.

Almost.

But then there was also the fact, one of which that Gabriel was well aware of, that the only one who had any say in the matter was a tiny frightened five year old fledgling.

"Where is he Raphael? Where is my charge?"

If there was one thing that The Healer would admit to being frightened of more then anything, it was his youngest brother (not including Raziel and Samael of course) when he was angered. Gabriel was known as being light-hearted and easy going, but with that nature came the temper of a thunderstorm. It was slow building but deadly when released.

And when it came to his young charge Castiel, Gabriel is a force to reckon with.

The Healer nodded and motioned for him to follow. Leading him to the back of the Healing Pantheon, to Raphael's private rooms.

"He is doing well, considering, but the after affects of the healing leaves him more drowsy then normal, which is completely fine for someone of his age, and after everything, the more rest he gets the better"

Gabriel nodded at him, still set on seeing his young charge for himself.

"I want the one responsible for the state and trauma Cassie faced brought to justice, I want them to pay for what they have done"

Raphael nodded, there was that temper coming though.

"Michael would be more that happy to bring them to punishment, but the only one who can really do anything is Little Cassie, he is the only one who actually knows who did this to him, even if it was Naomi as we suspect it to be, it is Castiel who needs to bring her name forward to Michael"

Gabriel nodded, he knew that. The walked side by side to the private rooms and slowly opened the door. Small smiles spread across both elders faces as they watch the two small fledglings playing with toys on the soft bed in the corner. The two archangels got closer and closer coming into hearing range of the conversation that the two were having. At noticing the movement they both looked up, Castiel gave an excited squeal and jumped from the bed like a flying monkey and leap across to Gabriel, the archangel happily caught him, plucking him from the air and wrapping him tightly in a bear hug.

Raphael smiled at them, noting the need for an alone moment, and motioned for Samandriel to come to him. His small angel of Imagination giggled and jumped on him. Much like his younger brother, Raphael caught the small fledgling from mid flight and cradled him to his chest. They whispered to one another as they slowly walked out of the doors, softly shutting them behind them as they left. Castiel rested his head on his older brother's shoulder for the longest time, his eyes slowly fluttering, and Gabriel was more then happy to simply hold him. To carry him as he slowly paced around Raphael's private rooms.

He had never noticed how homely his older brother was until now.

"Cassie, how about we head back to my tower, I'm sure there's some of the other messengers who would love to see you"

Castiel pushed himself away from his brothers shoulder, his blue eyes meeting Gabriel's green ones, nodding his head. The elder smiled and jostled him a bit as he settled the small boy onto his hip. They walked in on Samandriel sitting a top Raphael's shoulder's as the elder watched over the new arrivals after their first day of training with Michael and Lucifer. The Healers eyes met Gabriel's and they shared a nod, Naomi would get what was coming to her.

* * *

In the privacy of Gabriel's rooms, the archangel began trying to get his charge to tell him who had hurt him.

Gabriel lay across his bed, an arm under his head, knees bent in the standing position. Castiel sat perched a top his brothers stomach, legs akimbo on either side. Gabriel's free hand played with the fledglings toes on his right foot. Pausing momentarily when the little boy kicked at the fingers, before he went back to it.

"Cassie, I can't help you if you don't let me"

Castiel's eyebrows drew together, clearly getting flustered at being asked the same question and being told the same line over and over again. His little hands fisted together and he slumped forward. Gabriel smiled slightly at the small angel, his free hand leaving the poor boys (ticklish, as the reason for the kicking) toes alone to cup the back of his head.

"Hey hey kiddo, I know its annoying, but we can't let who ever did that to get away with it"

Cassie shifted slightly, rolling around to lay on his side, his left hand picking at the fabric of Gabriel's robe. His beloved guardian's hand lightly scratching at the back of his scalp. Smile never leaving his face as the small five year old yawned and fell asleep right there.

* * *

When Naomi had heard that the Archangel Gabriel had wanted to see him, along with Michael, she had been shocked into silence. She had hurriedly ordered the ones in her charge, her care, to clean up the place. To make it shine.

As it was key to make a good first impression.

Michael had arrived first, and much to Naomi's annoyance, with his little tag along Raziel. The small angel sat on the Prince's hip, head resting on his shoulder. Naomi herself put on a happy face at the small fledgling, not daring to make him cry, especially not while Michael was holding him. While personally she did not like children, she would put on a happy face if it meant a good impression. Together they stood mostly in silence, small talk was minimum as the re-educator showed the Prince around her offices.

She frowned, unnoticed by Michael as his attention was captivated by the little boy on his hip, when Raziel began squirming to be put down. She wanted to protest but kept her opinions to herself as Michael set the small boy down on his own feet, grasping the small hand in his own. Raziel without saying a word (as the lady with the weird hair scared him and he had heard of his friend Cassie's treatment), tugged on the Prince's arm and pointed at something that had caught his eye, signalling that he wanted to get a closer look. Michael nodded at the small angel, letting go of his hand, and watched with careful eyes as he slowly waddled across the room, to one of Naomi's underworkers.

"Naomi, the Archangel Gabriel has arrived."

Both elder angels spun around at the new voice, nodding at the worker, Naomi turned to welcome the other Archangel. Neither noticed the small blonde boy sitting in the lap of one of the new workers under Naomi, talking in hushed voices.

Naomi's eyes widened, a reaction that both Michael and Gabriel were waiting to see, once she spotted little Castiel standing behind his guardian. Clutching at the back of the Archangel's robed leg. She smiled at him and he flinched back.

"Saint Gabriel, it is an honor. And I see you brought little Castiel with you"

She bent down, to greet the young angel (the same that she hoped would not remember her) who shied behind Gabriel's leg. The Archangel watched with careful eyes the exchange, simply waiting for any sign that he should intercede in the meeting between the two.

Naomi reached a hand out, "Hello Castiel"

Before she could actually touch him, the small angel screamed a scream so fearful that it made those in a ten mile radius flinch. Having seen enough, Gabriel moved slightly blocking Naomi's view of his little charge. She looked surprised at the movement, surely her work wasn't faulty enough that it would be her own downfall.

She was pulled up harshly by Gabriel, his hand gripping her chin tightly.

"I don't know which is better; the fact that you dared to harm him or that you thought I would not find out"

"I-I..I don't know what your talking about"

Gabriel's grip tightened and his eyes were ablaze. It was seeing him like this that reminded Michael why it was best to remain on Gabriel's good side, and that he was also an exemplary example of Father's Wrath.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about, you dare to try and rewrite my charges mind. You were a fool to think that your work would not be recognized."

His temper was one to reckon with. Gabriel practically lifted her from the floor, holding her by her chin. His eyes ablaze in fury. Grace snapping wildly.

"You will feel the pain my charge felt, know what he felt you will be punished for what you have done"

Michael intervened then, laying a calming hand on his brother's shoulder, with his care free nature it was easy to forget that Gabriel was the Angel of Justice.

"Gabriel calm yourself, you may frighten little Cassie", Michael released his shoulder as his brother's eyes widened in shock and he spun around to scoop up the small dark haired toddler, never wanting to scare the small angel. Michael watched with bright eyes as his brother cuddled little Castiel close and as the soft padding of little feet ran back to his side. Raziel lifted his arms and Michael happily picked him up with his one arm. Naomi's heart sunk when Raziel leaned in close and whispered something into the Prince's ear. Michael nodded one and turned back to Naomi, who couldn't help but feel that the small blonde baby archangel currently looking at her from his resting position on Michael's shoulder was her down fall (minus Castiel of course).

"Naomi, you have abused your position, power and title-"

"Your in big trouble mister!"

Michael smiled as he looked down at little Raziel, who was playing with the older Archangel's fingers. He looked up at the silence, Michael was still smiling but made a hush motion.

"As I was saying, you have abused your position and power. Your workers and clients will be examined by Raphael and based his findings you will face further persecution. As for your actions against one of ours, you shall face punishment"

"To which I will oversee"

Michael made no move to correct him and for once Naomi was finding herself regretting her actions. Castiel lifted his head from Gabriel's shoulder and whispered in his ear, the smile that lit up the Archangel's face was a scary one, from Naomi's point of view anyway.

"Of course the Winchesters would love to see you Cassie, maybe they would even like to join us in showing Naomi here TV Land"

Naomi wasn't sure what this TV Land was, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know either.

***One week later***

Naomi regretted ever touching Castiel.

* * *

 **Soo I hope you like it!**


End file.
